tes_modsfandomcom-20200214-history
Immersive Weapons
Immersive Weapons is a mod made for . It was developed by Hothtrooper44 and his team of developers. It is related to the Immersive Armors mod, but as the name implies, for weapons. Features Weapon types *Battle Staff *Club *Cutlass *Double Axe *Halberd *Katana *Ninjato *Quarterstaff *Saber *Scimitar *Scythe *Spear *Tanto *Wakizashi *War Pick Daedric Weaponry *Antique Daedric Sword *Azura's Moon *Daedric Battle Staff *Daedric Crescent *Daedric Double Axe *Daedric Halberd *Daedric Katana *Daedric Longsword *Daedric Nodachi *Daedric Quarterstaff *Daedric Tanto *Daedric Wakizashi *Dremora Halberd *Great Daedric Crescent *Wabba Jackhammer *Wabba Jaxe Dragon Weaponry *Dragonguard Katana *Dragonsteel Anlace *Dragonsteel Battleaxe *Dragonsteel Bow *Dragonsteel Dagger *Dragonsteel Greatsword *Dragonsteel Katana *Dragonsteel Mace *Dragonsteel Nodachi *Dragonsteel Saber *Dragonsteel Scythe *Dragonsteel Sword *Dragonsteel Tanto *Dragonsteel War Axe *Dragonsteel Warhammer Dwarven Weaponry *Dwarven Quarterstaff *Dwemer Control Rod *Eastern Dwemer Longsword *Eastern Dwemer Sword *Eastern Dwemer War Axe *Trident Blade Ebony Weaponry *Barbarian Great Axe *Black Sting *Black Sting Dagger *Black Sting Greatsword *Chakram *Crow Greatsword *Crow Sword *Ebony Battle Staff *Ebony Cutlass *Ebony Dadao *Ebony Double Axe *Ebony Hammer (Mace) *Ebony Longsword *Ebony Quarterstaff *Ebony Scimitar *Exotic Bow *Falkreath Warhammer *Hot Blood *Ornate Maul *Phoenix Ninjato *Sixth House Bell Hammer Elven Weaponry *Aldmeri Axestaff *Alik'r Crown Scimitar *Alinor Saber *Blue Dragon Ninjato *Elven Double Axe *Elven Great Blade *Elven Great Blood Blade *Elven Great Wings Blade *Elven Hawk Bow *Elven Quarterstaff *Elven Steel Sword *Greyblade *Seeker Changdao *Seeker Knife *Seeker Saber *Valenwood War Bow Falmer Weaponry *Falmer Double Axe *Honed Falmer Double Axe Glass Weaponry *Antique Glass Sword *Ayleid Greatsword *Black Dragon Ninjato *Camoran Saber *Ceymallari *Emerald Gemstone Bow *Ethereal Axestaff (Halberd) *Glass Battle Staff *Glass Double Axe *Glass Quarterstaff *Glass Scimitar *Justiciar Changdao *Justiciar Knife *Justiciar Saber *Orgnum's Dagger *Ornate Alik'r Scimitar *Ruby Gemstone Bow *Sapphire Gemstone Bow *Sorrow Daito *Sorrow Katana *Sorrow Tanto Imperial Weaponry *An-Xileel War Bow *Colovian Composite Bow *Colovian Dark Composite Bow *Imperial Ebony Sword *Ornate Khajiit Bow *Springsteel Bow Iron Weaponry *Antique Iron Sword *Executioner Double Axe *Iron Club *Iron Cutlass *Iron Double Axe *Iron Hunter's Spear *Iron Katana *Iron Nodachi *Iron Scimitar *Iron Tanto *Iron Wakizashi Nordic Weaponry *Antique Honed Silver Sword *Antique Silver Sword *Aries Ceremonial Greatsword *Arming Sword *Armsman's Sword *Black Mammoth Recurve Bow *Captain's Cutlass *Captain's Sword *Cavalry Broadsword *Duke's Longsword *Duke's Sword *Falkreath Blade *Fleur De Lys *Great Riders Blade *Guardian's Longsword *Guardian's sword *Honed Nordic War Pick *Honed Silver Battle Staff *Honed Silver Battleaxe *Honed Silver Longsword *Honed Silver Scimitar *Honed Silver War Axe *Honed Steel Nordic Spear *Housecarl's Greatsword *Knight's Broadsword *Knight's Claymore *Mighty Steel Greatsword *Noble Claymore *Noble Sword *Nord Hero Axestaff *Nord Hero Double Axe *Nordic Dwemer Blade *Nordic Scrimshaw Bow *Nordic War Pick *Regent's Longsword *Riders Blade *Silver Battle Staff *Silver Battleaxe *Silver Hawk Bow *Silver Katana *Silver Longsword *Silver Nodachi *Silver Scimitar *Silver Tanto *Silver Wakizashi *Silver War Axe *Sithis's Blade (Ninjato) *Sithis's Razor (Tanto) *Skull Double Axe *Soldier's Broadsword *Tombstone Ceremonial Greatsword *Viking Double Axe *White Mammoth Recurve Bow *Wolf Claymore *Wolf Dadao *Wolf Daito *Wolf Katana *Wolf Scimitar *Wolf Sword *Wraith Scythe Orcish Weaponry *Asuma Trench Knife *Executioner's Hook (Scythe) *Orcish Crippler Spear *Orcish Longsword *Orcish Quarterstaff *Orcish Saber *Orsimer Cheiftan Bow *Stros M'Kai Scimitar *Warchief's Might Steel Weaponry *Antique Steel Sword *Hollow Blade *Steel Battle Staff *Steel Club *Steel Cutlass *Steel Katana *Steel Longsword *Steel Nodachi *Steel Nordic Spear *Steel Quarterstaff *Steel Scimitar *Steel Tanto *Steel Wakizashi *Steel War Pick *Thresher Maul *Wicked Dagger *Wicked Scimitar Wooden Weaponry *An-Xileel Arrow *Dariit Arrow *Dragonsteel Arrow *Exotic Arrow *Forsworn Arrow *Justiciar Arrow *Practice Arrow *Quarterstaff *Seeker Arrow *Tapered Wooden Battle Staff *Wooden Battle Staff *Wooden Club Craftable only Note: replica's require knowledge of the original *Afterslash *Assassin Sword *BiPolar Blade *Blade of Woe (replica) *Chillrend (replica) *Dawnbreaker (replica) *Ebony Blade (replica) *Mace of Molag Bal (replica) *Mehrunes' Razor (replica) *Nightingale Blade (replica) *Nightingale Bow (replica) *Pokeblade (replica) *Rueful Axe (replica) *Spearblade *Splitter *Volendrung (replica) Non-craftable *Bruniik Ag *Krah Rahgol *Unahzaal Feyn Uniques *Chrysamere *Dragonbane: replacer *Goldbrand *Fork of Horripilation *Ice Blade of the Monarch *Justice *Mace of Aevar Stone-Singer *Malacath's Cleaver *PenUmbra *Shadowsting Category:Skyrim: Mods Category:Skyrim: Weapon Mods Category:Skyrim: Immersive Weapons